Uploading high-definition (i.e., HD) video onto a video server commonly consumes a large amount of bandwidth, time and storage space at the video server. Consumer experience has shown that most of the HD video is not watchable if the HD video is not trimmed and edited. A conventional approach to resolving the bandwidth, time and space problem is to edit the HD video on a personal computer. Once the HD video authoring is complete, the HD video is uploaded onto the video server for sharing.
It would be desirable to implement video editing with a connected high-resolution video camera and a video cloud server.